Computer-based route planning tools typically allow a user to identify a starting point and an ending point for a desired trip, and then the route planner can identify a route of travel based on a variety of factors. Users often rely on route planners for a variety of trips, such as finding a way to a local business, or to a friend's house, to planning cross-country trips. The variety of planners available provide a plurality of user-based preferences for trip planning, such as fastest time, shortest-distance, avoiding highways, and more. Users commonly utilize computer-based routing devices, such as GPS-based travel planners mounted in a car or smart phone on a person, in unfamiliar locations; allowing the device to provide preferred routes of travel to get to desired locations.